Hunted
by 89niners-best-team-ever
Summary: Being charged with a crime he didn't comment, Natsu is being hunted by a man that set him up, the magic council, other guilds, and... Fairy Tail.


Don't own Fairytail.

The setup

A man walks down a down a decapitated hallway with blood still splattered on the walls of the unlucky group of bandits that called this rundown warehouse their base of operations. The warehouse was not anything to write home about. Dull gray in color with some of the windows either broken or missing. Two stories tall worth of emptiness, ready to implode with just the right force. The feeling of this place is very melancholy mixed in with a foreboding presence with the blood stains of the fallen. Not the ideal place for the sane, but very welcomed to the disturbed. Which fills in the emptiness right this moment.

As the man walks down the hallway ready to report to his master on his mission, he see's his reflection in one of the few remainding windows in the hallways to check himself over with his diva like ways. His white hair that hangs down one side of his head that stops at his ear with the other side that is bald is keeped in place. His black vest has no lent and is still smooth. As he looks down, his white tight pants are the same as his vest, his white boots has no specks of dust or dirt on them. He checks his arm to see the flaming black and red skull tattoo is visible, which everyone that works under him is required to have as to show your loyalty. The tattoo is not just for show, if you betray or quit, it acts like a tracking device. He will find you. And he will kill you. Not like the man that's roaming the halls has anything thing to worry about there. With a little smirk in the mirror, he comes across a set to brown double doors where is master is waiting for the good news.

As the white haired diva opens the double doors, he see's his master sitting in a black chair in what was once the gang leaders office. This place was as rundown like the rest of the warehouse. It only had four windows still in place, a cabinet with no books in the corner, a broken brown desk that was broken in the fight, crack and eroding marble floors, with fire posts on each side of the chair that his master is sitting on. With the former owner of the warehouse still at his feet. Dead. As the white haired dark mage strodes up and gets on one knee to give his report, he gazes upon his master. A very muscular and imposing man with no body fat. He wears no shirt and only has black gi pants trimmed with gold on the sides. With his sword called 'the Beheader' at his side. A long black sword that curves in and out along the sides with sharp ends on the sides that comes out. He is a very cruel, violent, scornful, and ruthless in battle. Very calm and collected, with condescending confidence, he was a force.

"Ghira, I hope you bring good news for my ears." The master spoke as soon as they made eye contact.

"Yes Demise. Right now the target should be kicked out of the guild by now. With his past history and what we just pulled, the guild will have no choice but to kick him out making it easy for us. But master, why go through such length to hatch a plan like this when we could of just storm the guild and just take him?" Ghira knew that his master Demise had to power to level just about anything that stand in his way. So why the trickery?

"Divide and conquer. Why waste energy fighting a whole guild when you can force them to separate and pick him off when he's by himself with no one to help him. It has to most chance of success. We will strike when his moral is low and is tired from being on the run from the law and his own guild? Once I have his fire magic along with my hellfire magic, my goals will be a breeze to reach."

* * *

One hour ago. Fairytail...

"What are you talking about gramps!? I didn't burn up anything today?!" Natsu yelled out in frustration with the charges that was just listed off to him. He was in the middle of the guild with the members of fairytail surrounding him on all sides giving him either an evil look, a look of shock and disappointment, and sadness. Some can't believe that Natsu would do such a thing. But then again, he is known for destroying landmarks, homes, and restaurants, and whole towns and ports without even trying so it's not far-fetched.

"Natsu, you are the only fire mage in this town and you're out of control with your magic. With the backlog of damage reports on you, all fingers point to you. If not you, then who?" Master Makarov asked in a downtrodden tone.

"I don't know who! If I did, he would be laying right here under my foot! I was with Happy all day helping him fish so he can give the fish to Charla! I was nowhere near the hospital, nor the library, or the orphanage! Don't tell me you guys believe I did all that?!" Looking around his guild mates for some support, he found none. twenty five people lay dead with all the buildings in question were burnt down to the ground. To be accused of this crime was blasphemy.

"It's not that I don't believe you or not, The Magic council was already breathing down my neck to do something with you, and now this turns up. With all the fingers pointed at you, I'm sorry Natsu. I have to kick you out the guild. The council has already sent their army and other guilds to come after you with us doing the same. And they are asked to kill you. The council told us to hold you here till they arrive to execute you but we will not. You will have to morning intill we come after you. Find the person who you think that has framed you quickly before we and the other guilds find you. That's all I can do for you now. But first, I must take off your fairytail stamp." This is hurting Makarov. To outcast one of his children in his time of need. It's not the first time he's done this. The first being his own grandson. But every clue points to Natsu burning and in turn, killing all those people. Stunned, Natsu walks up silently to Makarov and has stamp removed. And it hurts. Hurts more than his foster dragon leaving him behind. He fought, dropped blood, and cried for this guild and they turn his back on him. Saying nothing as he walks with his head down so they don't see his tears, and he doesn't have to see the looks of his former Nakama's faces, Natsu walks to the doors.

"Take my stamp off me too! I was right there with Natsu the whole time and he didn't do it! I going with Natsu!" Said and angry Happy. He can't believe what is happening and what the guild is doing to father/best friend and partner. And partners stick together. He looks for Lucy, but she isn't there. She went to a book signing with Levy and Gajeel and Wendy. As Makarov takes off Happy's stamp, the exceed flies off with Natsu out the doors of Fairytail for as it stands, the last time.

Nobody seen the tears in Makarov's face, for they were watching Natsu retreating figure disappear before the guild doors closed shut.

**A/N: Just a short story that I might not continue. Let me know what you think of this. If not, I don't blame you at all. lol.**


End file.
